


Fadelight

by ANordDidIt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, It just happened, Karini made me post it, Parody, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANordDidIt/pseuds/ANordDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the Fade. She knew because the sky was that sickly weird as shit green colour, and the fact that they were in Haven might have tipped her off as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fadelight

**Author's Note:**

> Karini made me do it. I am so sorry. Blame Karini. I quote:
> 
> @Karini I want to watch the world burn

They were in the Fade. She knew because the sky was that sickly weird as shit green colour, and the fact that they were in Haven tipped her off as well. Haven was supposed to be buried under snow. (And she didn’t hit her head _THAT_ badly when Corypheus flung her over. That was a good swing by the way. Does he lift? She could use some workout advice because shemlen food really clings to her thighs- anyway, moving on. Where were we? Oh yes, they were in Haven.) The sun shone brightly (somehow there is a sun in the Fade) and it created a beautiful orange aura around Solas when he walked in her direction. He looked at her with that usual serious expression he always had and once he reached her he began to circle her.

“Do you know where we are?” he asked, his voice low and smooth and growling a bit.

“Yes,” she whispered for no reason at all other than to try to act all mysterious.

Solas kept circling her, and she looked up at him, meeting his blue-grey-violet-steel eyes. He had brought her here, thinking that he would distract her perhaps, though she thought that if he wanted to do that he could have picked a better place (because duh, she figured out she was in the Fade the moment she saw Haven. Pay attention, Solas!). She would not let herself get derailed from her purpose, so she licked her lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

“You’re impossibly sexy.” (Wait, that wasn’t it. Focus, Lavellan.) “I mean, you’re impossibly well-versed when it comes to matters of the Fade. You know more of the elven tongue than any elf I’ve ever met. You say you’ve spent most of your life sleeping, yet your body is too well-toned for that, and sometimes when you speak, you sound like you're from a different world. How old are you?”

He stopped walking when he came behind her, and she felt his breath, low and sexy ( _focus, Lavellan_ ) in her ear.

“43,” he finally answered in that low and smooth baritone voice of his. (Mmmm...)

Lavellan shivered slightly and closed her eyes, enjoyed the way his breath tingled on her skin, before she found her voice.

“How long have you been 43?”

There was a long pause before his reply came.

“A while,” he growled out and she gasped (more at the tone of his voice than at his answer mind you. He could be a million years old and she wouldn't care. Perhaps she had developed an age kink?)

“I know who you are,” she finally managed to whisper.

His breathing turned heavier at her words, which in turn made her gasp again. How was he having this effect on her? Why was it turning her on so much? Where does Corypheus have his gym membership? (Not.the.time.Lavellan)

“Say it,” Solas growled out. “Out loud.”

She remained silent, more for dramatic effect than anything, because hey, this was the Fade and they probably had an audience of spirits and demons eating popcorn somewhere. Then, finally, she took a deep breath.

“Fen’Harel the Dread Wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry.


End file.
